


Art for Side-Along (lq_traintracks)

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: "I could come like this," Potter told him. He moved his lips to Draco's ear. "Or I could drive you home and fuck you over the bike. Your choice."Illustration for the fic Side-Along by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 796





	Art for Side-Along (lq_traintracks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Dear lq_traintracks, Happy belated birthday! Here's an nsfw piece for Side-Along! Thank you so much for blessing fandom with your stories <33


End file.
